Hypno Ponies
by greendogtheater
Summary: A set of stories involving ponies facing hypnotism.
1. Maud Pie

Victim 1: Maud Pie

Maud was walking around a rock cave with her trademark of indifference.

Maud Pie: Look at all these; igneous, shells, pebbles, what else could there be?

As if to answer her question, a light was shined near her. She looked at it and got curious enough to go check it out.

She got close to it and it is revealed to be a shining gold nugget.

Maud Pie: (slightly amazed) I thought these weren't around here.

As she got closer to it, it shined brighter and she shelled her eyes for a bit while looking at it as it mysteriously changed color from good to blue.

Maud Pie: Whu-?

Suddenly, the rock kept on changing from one random color to another, like red, green, purple, and others and all Maid did was watch helplessly.

The bright, wonderful-looking colors completely hypnotized Maud as her eye pupils shrink and her sclera beings changing into different colors just like the rock.

The colors stopped on yellow and in a matter of moments, Maud ripped her clothes off and gave a wide smile that could outshine Pinkie Pie's. She went near a rockslide and, well, slides on it on her belly.

Maud Pie: YAHOOOO!

Soon, has a sprained hoof and is crying her eyes out. Speaking of her eyes, they have turned blue.

Soon again, Maud was angrily punching rocks angrily as her eyes were not bloodshot red but literal red.

After that, there were rocks with faces on them as they were facing a smiling Maud, who is wearing glasses as if she was some sort of school teacher and she had purple eyes.

Maud Pie: And the largest rock is a boulder and it is made up of all sorts of rocks.

Next scene shows a handsome statue of a stallion and Maud, now with pink eyes, gives an amorous look.

Maud Pie: Oh, Rocko; you look absolutely handsome today.

Finally, we see Maud Pie eating the rock candy necklaces from when she visited Ponyville and has green eyes and was getting fatter by the minute.

Maud Pie: I never knew why I didn't like candy. This tastes great.

As she reached for another candy necklace on her right, she failed to notice that she picked up the color changing stone that hypnotized her to begin with as it was glowing green like her eye pupils are now and she prematurely takes a bite out of it.

As soon as she does, she gave a shocked look as the rock stopped glowing and her eyes began changing into different colors again before she shut them hardly and reopened them to reveal her normal eye color and she had a dizzy look. Maud Pie had awaken from the hypnosis she was under.

Maud Pie: What...just...happened?

She looked around and saw that her rock candy necklaces were almost eaten all the way, she clothes were right near her; totally ripped off, and her fat belly.

Maud Pie: The last thing I remembered was looking at a glowing, color-changing rock then all of a sudden, everything went blank.

She struggled to get up due to her newfound obesity, but even after she did, her clothes struggled to fit around her big belly, so she decided to go home in the nude.


	2. Sassy Saddles

Victim 2: Sassy Saddles

It was nighttime at the Canterlot Carousel and Sassy Saddles was just closing up shop.

"Well, almost time for the weekend!" said Sassy in excitement.

Just as she was getting ready, she spotted a silhouetted figure in the door.

"Excuse me," said Sassy to the mysterious pony, "But we are closed!"

The pony just stood where it was and this just gave Sassy an annoyed look.

Sassy went to the door and opened and said to the mystery pony, "I said that we are..."

Before she could finish, the pony held up a golden pocket watch and swung it at Sassy's eyes.

The watch swung back and forth and all Sassy could do was stare at it. Before long, Sassy pupils shrank and in a blink, her eyes became amber swirls. Sassy Saddles is now completely hypnotized. Seeing this, the figure put the watch away.

"Now here's what you're going to do," said the figure in a mysterious female voice, "You are going to give me some of the fabric here and when you hear the door close, you will not remember a thing, m'kay?"

The hypnotized Sassy mindlessly nodded and went to retrieve the fabric but before she could give the mystery pony it, the said pony accidentally slipped and fell backward and the door she was holding open closed suddenly.

The door closing caused Sassy Saddles to stop in her tracks and shake her head before rubbing it tenderly and her swirly eyes were gone, meaning that she snapped out of the trance. Seeing this, the cloaked mare ran away.

"What...what happened?" asked Sassy as the memory of her encounter with the mystery enchantress is now long gone.


	3. Spitfire

Victim 3: Spitfire

At the Wonderbolt Academy, Spitfire was doing a routine checkup on things.

Spitfire: Alright, place looks clean, no sign of mistakes, all in all, everything looks fine.

Just then, a cloud blocked her way and she crashed into and she lost her balance and crashed into the storage hall a few clouds away form the boot camp.

She was sore but she survived. While groaning, she hoisted her leg up and activated a lever of some sort. She heard a mechanism running and saw the dizzytron turning round and round in front of her.

Spitfire watched the dizzytron helplessly as it continued spinning and she could not take her eyes off the magnificent spiral. Pretty soon, her eyes mirrored the dizzytron's screen spiral, leaving her in a complete trance.

A tape recorder fell near the hypnotized Spitfire and it played Spitfire's voice, "CLEAN UP THIS MESS, MAGGOT!"

Spitfire said in monotone, "Yes, ma'am."

Spitfire began cleaning the storage hall, all neat and tidy too. For about ten minutes, the doors opened to reveal Soarin

"Spitfire!" Soarin shouted, causing Spitfire to turn around, accidentally knocking over some junk and a bucket of water fell onto her head.

Spitfire shakes the the bucket off and spat out the water and opened her eyes to reveal the spirals have gone, meaning that she is freed from the hypnosis.

"Why are you in the storage room?" asked Soarin.

"Well," said a pm uncertain Spitfire, "All I can remember is that I crashed in here and when I was recovering everything suddenly went blank."

Soaring gave a look of skepticism but shrugged.


	4. Cheerilee

Victim 4: Cheerilee

Cheerilee was walking to her house, completely worn out because of her day at work.

Cheerilee: (sighs) I love those foals, but sometimes they can be a bit rambunctious for me.

Cheerilee passed by a wind fan sitting on a fence. Just then, a small breeze happened.

Cheerilee: Kinda windy today.

Cheerilee saw the wind fan that had a hypnosis spiral on it that was swirling and stared at it, feeling spellbound by it.

In a combination of her drowsiness and the wind fan's hypnosis spiral swirling, Cheerilee felt her mind spin around and around and it soon became overwhelming for Cheerilee's weak mind, so the teacher pony soon fell down, her eyes in a complete daze and her mind going blank.

Soon enough, Cheerilee's eye blinked and she shook her head. Looking around, she saw that she was at Sweet Apple Acres, laying on a hay bed with an ice pack on her head.

Cheerilee: What in the...?

Cheerilee looked over to her side and saw Big MacIntosh there, with a concerned look on his face.

Cheerilee: Big Mac. You...you...

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Cheerilee hopped off the hay bed and hugged Big Mac tightly.

Cheerilee: Thank you. When I was in a trance, some pony could of taken advantage of me. Lucky you were there.

Big Mac hugged Cheerille back.

Big Mac: Eeyup.


	5. Trixie

Ch. 5: Trixie

Trixie Lulamoon was walking around Ponyville, trotting along to the castle.

"It feels so good to be back here," said Trixie May be a bit soon, but who am I to say that there's anything wrong with that?"

Trixie made it to the castle and went to the front doors.

"I get to say 'hello' to my new friend, Starlight. Oh, and a 'hi' for Twilight as well," said Trixie.

Before Trixie could knock, there was a small flash of light upon the higher regions of the castle.

In her confusion, she turned her ehad to the window of the castle lobby, where the mane 6 was and saw a small magical ball that suddenly flashed into thin air.

In a sudden, Trixie went stiff and her eye pupils dialated as small magical wisps whirled around her.

Before anything else, Starlight's voice rang out of the castle.

"PONIES, HEAR MY VOICE AND LISTEN!"

Suddenly, in a nother flash of light, Trixie looked like she went blind as her pupils were more dialated now and her eye color was faded a bit.

Starlight, after giving the equally hypnotized ponies commands, said to herself while walking away, "If I did this to Trixie, I would say, 'Trixie, wander around Ponyville aimlessly."

"Whatever you say, Starlight Glimmer," said Trixie in a monotone.

The hypnotized braggart began wandering around Ponyville restlessly.

Trixie was wandering around for about 6 hours with out rest and her mane went through persperation along with a zombified look. Even, the onlookers found this disturbing.

"What is with her?" said Bon-Bon to Lyra.

"I don't know," said Lyra.

As the zombified Trixie resumed her walk, she was approached by a familiar voice that caused her to stop.

"Trixie!"

In front of her was Twilight and riding on her back was Spike.

"I thought that was you!" said the alicorn.

"Whaty are you doign here?" asked Spike.

"I am obeying orders and walking around aimlessly," said Trixie mechanically.

This earned some odd looks from Twilight and Spike.

"Who-to-the-what-now?" said Twilight.

"Starlight ordered me to wander aimlessly around Ponyville," said Trixie.

This made Twilight and Spiek even more confused.

"Why would Starlight order you to do that?" asked Spike.

"Cause I must do as she tells me." said Trixie.

Twilight took a good look into Trixie's eyes and noticed the zombification.

"I think I know what happened to her." said Twilight.

"What?" asked Spike.

"Just hold on."

With that, Twilight unleashed her magic at Trixie, who, after being enveloped in the magic, is regaining her consciousness as her eye pupils are contracting.

At last, the spell dispersed and Trixie was on the ground, rubbing her head like heck.

"Trixie, are you okay?" asked Spike.

"I guess so," said Trixie, still having a major headache, "What happened?"

"I think Starlight casted a spell on you that caused you to obey her command and walk around Ponyville aimlessly," said Twilight.

"Spell?!" shouted trixie before wincing in pain, "That must've been the light I saw!"

"Light?" asked a surprise Twilight.

"Yeah," said Trixie, "You see, there was..."

Suddenly, she was interupted, by the sound of rain and saw a bunch of pegasi forming a giant rain cloud on top of Twilight's castle.

Twilight and Spike gasp as the run to see what's happening.

"Don't worry about me," said Trixie, who trotted back to her far away wagon, with an aching head, "I'll just take a long nap."


	6. Daring Do

Ch. 6: Daring Do

Daring Do was in a cave, seeings some shiny diamonds at a hard to miss center field.

Daring Do: Bingo

Daring lightly flew to the field and approached one of the diamonds.

Daring Do: Who's the lucky devil who gets to come home with me?

Looking around, she spot a unique looking diamond among a group.

Daring Do: (smirking) I'll take you.

Daring went up to the diamond and as soon as she touched it, it glowed brightly.

Daring Do: What the?

The diamond suddenly shot a ray into Daring Do's face. Daring struggled to get out of it when suddenly, her eye pupils shrunk and went spinning around for a few seconds before they suddenly halted and they became green. Daring Do stood up straight, completely hypnotized.

Suddenly, a pillar arises and has her face a giant statue with glowing red eyes. Suddenly, mist came out of the statues nose and when the hypnotized Daring sniffed it in, her world suddenly went blank as everything around her went black and she fell down to what seemed like an endless black void when she suddenly hit a bed and bed sheets soon automatically covered her and she was contend in her sleep.

The scenery shows Daring Do back at her house, still sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, an alarm clock went off and she jolted awake.

She turned off the alarm clock and she got out of bed, but put a hoof to her head.

Daring Do: Why does my head feel all empty?

Unknown to Ms. Do, the same mist was behind her, much to her oblivion, and it turned into a pony head that smirked with satisfaction.


	7. Countess Coloratura

Ch. 7: Countess Coloratura"

Coloratura, now known as Rara, was in a therapy session with a therapist unicorn with spectacles for a cutie mark.

Coloratura: You see doctor, I don't think I can overcome my trepidation of identity.

Therapist: So your ex-manager turned you into a pop-star yet your Ponyville friend told you to be true to yourself? And now your fans remember you both as Rara and Countess Coloratura.

Coloratura: Yes, and it's driving me insane.

Therapist: I think I have a solutiuon Ms. Coloratura.

Coloratura: What?

The unicorn used his magic to bring out a chained watch and swung it in front of Coloratura.

Therapist: Look deep into the watch, Ms. Rara. Look into it. Deeper and deeper. Feel your mind flutter like wings.

Coloratura kept her focus on the watch and it made her mind spin as her eye pupils are replaced by yellow circles that seem to be getting vacuumed inside her brain.

Therapist: When I count to 3, you will fall into a deep sleep. 1, 2, 3!

Coloratura instantly fell asleep, and remained still, albeit for a bit of breathing.

Therapist: Now my dear, you shall forget your star past. You shall remember having a life as a normal pony. You are a pony with a regular life and any mention of Countess Coloratura will be obscure to you."

The hypnosis settled in and pretty soon all of Rara's memories of her life as Countess Coloratura along with any knowledge of her life as a star has been erased completely.

Pretty soon, Rara found herself in her bed, waking up with a dreadful headache, inside her own penthouse apartment in Manehattan.

Coloratura: Why does my mind feel like it's been flushed down the toilet?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Moon Dancer

Ch. 8: Moon Dancer

"So, what exactly did you all want to show me?" asked Moon Dancer as she came to Minuette, Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine in the Canterlot Park.

"Oh, nothing major." said Minuette innocently.

"Just this!" said Lemon Hearts as she used her matgic to hold up a spinning wheel with a red swirl on it.

Moon Dancer was taken aback by the wheel yet at the same time became facinated by it.

It's twirling around made Moon Dancer's mind spin and pretty soon, Moon Dancer was completely zombified, with her eyes being replaced by red spirals.

"You remember the plan, guys?" asked Minuette.

The two other mares nodded.

"Moon Dancer," said Minuette, "You will obey everything we say,"

"I will obey everything you say," said Moon Dancer in a monotone.

"Pick your nose!" shouted Lemon Hearts.

Moon Dancer sticked her hoof into her nose and started picking it, causing the three mares to laugh.

"Now scratch your flank on the ground," said Minuette.

Moon Dancer began using thr ground to scratch her flank by dragging it along via Brian Griffin from Family Guy, causing even more laughter fro mthe three mares.

"Alright," said Twinkleshine who produced a plate full of doughnuts, "Now eat these doughnuts until your stomach is completely full."

The hypnotized Moon Dancer used her magic to eat all of the doughnuts at once and pretty soon, she was on her back with her belly sweleld up like a baloon and the three mares laughed like heck.

"Fall into a deep sleep, Moon Dancer," said Minuette as she and the others began to leave and Moon Dancer shut her eyes tight and snored "We gotta throw the plate away."

Once the mares were gone, the soreness inside Moon Dancer's flabby tummy managed to jolt her out of the hypnosis as her eyes got droopy, she shook her head, and her eye pupils returned to normal.

"Huh?"

Moon Dancer saw doughnut crumbs on her vest along with her bloated tummy.

Moon Dancer soon saw the hypnodisk and gave a look of realization.

"Those troublemakers!" she said while holdign on to her full and aching stomach while groaning.

Suddenly, she got an idea. With a sneaky grin, she used her magic to hide the hypnodisc under her and chuckled mischeviously before seeing the other mares come back.

Moon Dancer quickly pretened to still be in her hypnosis-induced sleep as the mares came back to her.

"Okay, Moon Dancer," said Minuette dramatically, "When I slam my hooves ,you will wake up and have no memory of what happened nor take it into consideration."

Minuette slammed her hooves and Moon Dancer jolted awake.

"Wow, what happened?" said Moon Dancer in 'confusion' as she got up from laying down.

"Nothing to linger on," said Lemon Hearts as Twinkleshine and Minuette nodded in agreement.

"Well," shrugged Moon Dancer, "In that case..."

She suddenly got out the hypno wheel and spinned in front of the Mares's faces and pretty soon, the shocked mares eyes became red swirls themselves as Moon Dancer got a mischievous grin.

Twinkleshine, Lemon Heart, and Minuette groaned as they returned to normal and eventually saw their stomachs, bloated andf flabby, along with some crumbs on their chests.

"Oh, boy," said Twinkleshine, "Looks like Moon Dancer got her revenge."

"Yep," said Minuette.

"We should apologize when the soreness has subsided." said Lemon Hearts as the other mares agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Lightning Dust

Ch. 9: Lightning Dust

Lightning Dust was flying around her hometown of Stratusberg with a grumpy grin.

"Another day, another reminder of how I won't ever be in the Wonderbolts," she said bitterly.

She passed by before coming to a therapist office. After some thinking, LD decided to enter.

"Um, hello?" said LD as she entered the office.

Suddenly, out came a Pegasus with spectacles for a cutie mark as he was ironically wearing spectacles.

"Yes, hello," said the Pegasus, "Dr. Mindtrap at your service."

"Hey doc, I kind of have a problem,"

"Well, maybe you can tell me what it is," said Dr. Mindtrap

After a while, LD was sitting on the therapist couch, telling Dr. Mindtrap everything.

"Wow, looks like you got a real problem to solve, Ms. Dust."

"Yeah, so what do I do?" said LD.

"Easy answer," said Dr. Mindtrap calmly, "You just need to start over in life."

Lightning Dust gavr a confused look, "What are you..."

"Just relax," Dr. Mindtrap then gave a dark grin before holding up a pocket watch in front of her using his left wing and it began twirling around, "And get some rest."

Lightning Dust was immediately entranced at the watch as the screen fades to a white, blinding light.

LD slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Stratusburg hospital.

"What happened?" said Lightning Dust, "Where am I? On that note, who am I?"

LD saw a clipboard and picked it up and saw a file with her picture on it and it has amnesia written on it.

"Oh, feathers."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Mrs Cake

Ch. 10: Mrs. Cake

Cup Cake was working hard, very hard, at cleaning up Sugarcube Corner in the middle of the night.

Cup Cake was exhausted as she swept the sweat from her face and was panting hardly.

"Why do I insist on cleaning the shop afterhours?" she complained, "It's not like we get any busy days anyway."

Cu pCake felt her stomach growling.

"Hungry,"

She looked around and saw a green lollipop with a red swirl nearby. With drooling lips, she went to the lollipop.

She's about to take it, but stop abruptly. Why?

Well, due to a combination of exdessive housework, exhaustion, and hunger, Cup Cake began hallucinating that the lolipop was moving.

It was moving and all Cup Cake could see was the swirl on the lollipop. Seeing it twirl around and around made her mind and pretty soon, her eyes became the swirl and pretty soon, she was in a trippy world full of candy where the candy was alive.

She fell on a patch of sugary grass, causing her to bump her head and she gets up, rubs her temples, opens her eyes, which have reverted to normal, and pretty soon meets the candy when they coem up to her. Pretty soon, Mrs. Cake was having a ball with the candy, playing with them, and doing all sorts of fun activities.

Suddenly, the dream became a nightmare when the candy suddenly began stuffing themselves into Cup Cake's mouth, much to her dismay. The more candy that went in her, the more her body began to sound sore and it causes her great distress.

Pretty soon, she was covered by candy.

Cup Cake is heard moaning and her eyes open in her p.o.v. and saw her husband, Pinkie Pie, and her children looking down on her. From the looks of her environment, she looks like she's in the hospital.

"How are you feeling, honey-bun?" asked Carrot Cake.

Cup Cake groaned in pain and she looked at herself, but had blured vision, and from the looks of it, she's put on a couple of pounds, or more than a couple, and the blanket covering her could not hide that.

"Who knew late night work can cause your mind to act all silly-willy and cause you eat like a piggly-wiggly." said Pinkie Pie innocently.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Starlight Glimmer

Ch. 11: Starlight Glimmer

Starlight is reading the books of the spell she casted on the ponies.

"Hopefully, I can improve it this time." Starlight said to herself.

She sees a small bug floating nearby.

"Perhaps it would be best to start out with something small and harmless."

"She casted her spell and flew it at the bug, but it got out of the way and it hit a mirror, causing the spell to be thrown back to a recoiling Starlight.

Spike came into the library, looking for Starlight.

"Starlight? Are you here?"

He sees Starlight just sitting on a chair, looking like she's in a complete reverie.

"Starlight?" Spike came up to her and waved his hand in her face, but received seldom response.

Spike looked down and saw the books that Starlight used to help her with the spell she casted on her friends.

"Looks like she was trying to improve the spell this time and seems that she used herself as a test subject." Spike summarized.

Suddenly, an idea pops into Spike's head, one that gave him a sly smirk.

Spike was enjoying himself at his homemade spa in a private part of the castle, where Starlight was tending to his every demand. He was now being given a massage by the zombified unicorn

"Starlight," said Spike while holding up a glass full of ice cubes, "Would you be so kind as to give the dragon a refill?"

"Yes, Spike," said Starlight mechanically as she went to give Spike a refill.

"It doesn't get any better than this." said Spike as he closed his eyes.

"I disagree." came the voice of Twilight as Spike looked and saw her standing in the hallway, looking very annoyed.

"Oh boy," whispered Spike.

Later, Twilight and Starlight, who was released from her trance by Twilight and held a pack of ice cubes to her forehead (since her friends experienced the same thing), were in Spike's room with very stern glares.

"Spike," began Starlight, "I can't believe you took advantage of my hypnotized condition and turned me into your slave!"

"Yeah," said an ashamed Spike, "Not really the best idea I could do. I'm sorry."

"You really should have sent me a note about this," said Twilight sternly, "Imagine how much Starlight's head must hurt because of how long she was in that trance."

Spike looked even more remorseful before Starlight spoke up, "I think i share the blame too, Twilight. I was trying to improve that Fiducia Compellus Spell I casted on your friends a while back, but it seems as if it was better off not to be fiddled with."

"Still though."

Twilight got up and began to walk out the door before saying, "Starlight already received her consequence with her head ache. For you Spike, no gems to snack on for 24 hours."

With that, Twilight left.

Spike laid down in his bed, feeling even more sad but Starlight came up and gave him a compassionate hug.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" asked Spike.

"I'm still kind of upset," admitted Starlight, "But since the whole thing was my fault to begin with, I don't thin kyou should suffer alone."

Spike hugged Starlight back and said, "Thank you, Starlight."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Scootaloo

Ch. 12: Scootaloo

Scootaloo looked in the window of a Scooter shop and saw a gorgeous looking new scooter on display.

"I gotta say," said Scootaloo in awe, "This new scooter seems enjoyable, but, to be honest with myself, nothing can replace my old one."

Scootaloo looked at the wheels of the scooter and they were slowly rotating. Not only that, but the wheels had some spirals on them.

"Cool." said Scootaloo slowly as she looked at the spirals and needless to say, the made her feel completely light-headed as she kept staring at the spirals, completely captivated by them.

Everything around Scootaloo went black, as she kept looking at the wheels.

Scootaloo has put herself into a trance.

"Squirt...Squirt...Scootaloo!"

Scoots shook her head and regained her senses as she turned and saw Rainbow Dash standing above her.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainbow, "I saw you just staring at the window like you were zombified or something."

Scootaloo rubbed her head temples in pain and looked a the scooter again but averted her gaze to avoid being hypnotized again.

"It doesn't matter Rainbow," said Scootaloo, hugging her idol, "But thank you for releasing me from what trance I was in."

Rainbow hugged Scootaloo back, "What are big sister figures for?"

THE END


End file.
